


d i e  a l o n e

by canneloni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asian Severus Snape, Bottom Severus Snape, Bullying, Cute Severus Snape, Harco, Infidelity, M/M, Mommy Severus Snape, Mpreg, Secrets
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canneloni/pseuds/canneloni
Summary: Los Potters eligieron a uno de ellos como su propio guardián secreto. Por lo tanto, Voldemort jamás los mató. Ellos criaron a su hijo Harry y Sirius jamás fue a prisión.Llegó el día de ir a Hogwarts para el joven Potter, insfluenciado por su padre califica en Gryffindor. Siendo odiado por su Profesor de Pociones y Draco Malfoy -quién era rubio pero sus ojos se veían ligeramente achinados-.Pronto, miles de secretos serán descubiertos, secretos que Harry hubiese preferido no saber.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, past James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	1. 하나

_[o n e]_

James y Lily, junto a los amigos del hombre, se encontraban de pie en el Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos, todos contando con 32 años. Bien conservados y casi sin canas, sonrientes, se despedían de su querido hijo.

James le daba un rápido abrazo con palmaditas en la espalda y Lily le llenaba la cara de besos húmedos, manchandole los cachetes de brillo labial y un poco de saliva maternal. Sirius, le revolvía los ya desordenados cabellos azabaches mientras Lupin lo abrazaba con cariño. Harry, el niño, sonreía algo apenado. El chico era la viva imagen de su padre, con la misma altura y complexión, piel acaramelada y nariz recta, adornada por esos lentes redondos. En un futuro alcanzaría la misma alta estatura que poseía James, quien medía casi 1, 85; sólo rebasado por Sirius y Remus, quienes eran igual de altos.

Sin embargo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde que sólo se encontraban en Lily Evans, ahora Potter. Si bien Harry era, físicamente, un mini-James, en personalidad era muchísimo más similar a su madre. El mismo carácter Evans en su sangre y sonrisa amable.

Ella amará a su hijo sin importar en qué casa quedara, aunque a veces dudaba que su marido pensara igual. Sostuvieron discusiones muy acaloradas sobre esta misma razón, enojada con James. Ella sentía, cada que hablaban de Hogwarts, su esposo junto a Sirius convencían a su pequeño de quedar en Gryffindor. Soltando comentarios sobre como siempre, _siempre_ , los magos oscuros salían de Slytherin. Una vez estuvo a punto de poner de ejemplo a Severus Snape, ex amigo de Lily; pero la mujer se lo prohibió rotundamente con una mirada matadora y un _"James"_ que lo calló. No quería hablar del mestizo en frente de su hijo.

Sí, su amistad con Severus se cortó aquel día, cuando el pequeño chico, en medio del dolor de la humillación y el _ataque sexual*_ , la insultó. Lo recuerda con perfecta exactitud, como él se disculpó, pero ella lo apartó. A veces se arrepentía y lo extrañaba. Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió decepcionada cuando el chico la dejó sola y jamás volvió. Ella le dijo "no" y él lo aceptó sin más pero's. Sintió que perdió un hermano y sabía muy bien que Severus se sintió igual. Él la superó y buscó otras amistades; había escuchado de unas susurrantes chicas Slytherin de su año que el chico Snape se había enrollado con Lucius Malfoy -quién estaba casado- y a su mujer, Narcissa Malfoy, supuestamente consciente del amorío entre su marido y el pequeño, parecía no molestarse.

Ella interiormente se alegró, conciente del enamoramiento que Severus tuvo en su primer año con el rubio aristócrata; aunque se le revolvía el estómago al pensar que se metió con un hombre casado.

Todavía le guardaba aprecio, así que hervía en rabia cada que a James se le "escapaba" un insulto al pelinegro. A veces dudaba si es que su marido le dijo la verdad cuando comenzaron a ser novios, donde le aseguró que había dejado de molestarlo.

Y ahora era uno de esos momentos.

— Realmente espero que califiques en Gryffindor, mini-Prongs. — Soltó Sirius, con su típica sonrisa matadora, mientras ajustaba su chaqueta de cuerno y le guiñaba un ojo a una mujer bien parecida.

— ¿Y lo dudas, Padfoot? ¡Claro que mi hijo será el más valiente mago que Gryffindor haya visto! — Le dio una palmada nuevamente en el hombro a su retoño y, sonriente pero más serio, se inclinó a su altura. — Mira hijo, sé que nunca nos decepcionarás. Serás el mejor de todos y harás a Gryffindor ganar la Copa de las Casas todos los años, ni hablar del Quidditch.

— ¡Sí, papá! Lo lograré, ya verás. Estarán muy orgullosos. — La sonrisa plasmada en la cara de Harry impulsó a Lily a decir las siguientes palabras;

— Oh, Harry. No le hagas caso a tu estúpido padrino, no importa en qué casa estés, estaremos orgullosos de todas formas, ¿verdad?. — Le dio una mala mirada a James, seguido de un disimulado codazo en su costado. El Potter mayor ahogó un jadeo y miró ofendido, pero encogido, a su mujer.

— Oh, sí, sí, Harry; no es tan importante en qué casa quedes, pero siempre es preferible Gry- ¡Oh, cuidado con esos tacones, mujer! Como sea, te aceptaremos igual, hijo.

— Uh, okay. — Algo confundido, Harry le restó importancia y, a lo lejos vio el Expreso a Hogwarts.

Sirius le susurró un burlón "dominado" a su miope amigo, quien divertido le dio un empujón. Remus, junto a Lily, guiaron al chico a tomarse el tren. Se despidieron de nuevo al verlo irse, con la pelirroja soltando lágrimas que le impidieron ver bien si ese hombre rubio de allí, parado en toda su alta gracia y que se despedía de un pequeño niño rubio, era Lucius Malfoy.

_[end]_


	2. 둘

_[t w o]_

Severus ajustó su negra túnica sobre los hombros, cerrándola para que su cuerpo no se viese. Acomodó su cabello sobre sus hombros y suspiró. El sabor de fino té chino bailaba sobre su lengua, el mismo té que había bebido esa mañana en la mesa de profesores. No había ingerido nada más que eso, aunque nunca comía mucho de todos modos; algo en Hogwarts le quitaba el apetito.

Pero ese día, el primero en ese año de curso, era diferente. Ese día tendría que hacerle frente a cosas que había intentado olvidar, pero que jamás logró. Ese día tendría que pararse cara a cara con la cría de Potter. El-niño-que-vivió, otro cerdo criado con arrogancia y de ego elevado, igual a su padre. Lo había visto esa mañana, lo había visto allí sentado en la maldita mesa de Gryffindor. Con esa desagradable sonrisita y la corbata carmín y oro; le dio asco, le dio miedo. Le trajo memorias traumáticas, que no le permitieron dar bocado a su ensalada sin sentir ganas de vomitar.

Y aunque intentó, de verdad, no mirarlo, no pudo evitar notar sus ojos. Los ojos de su ex-amiga, Lily Evans (se rehusaba a usar el apellido "Potter" en ella).

Eran los ojos verdes, amables y comprensivos de Lily.

_No,_ no comprensivos, se dijo. La traición que sintió de ella todavía escocía dentro de su corazón. Pero aún así, la extrañaba y se sentía en extremo culpable. No debió insultarla, por más que ella lo hubiera traicionado y se hubiera reído de su humillación, no debió haberle dicho tal horripilante cosa, no a ella. Le debía tanto..., como para pagarle _así._

— Ugh. — Gruñó.

Negó con la cabeza, no valía la pena pensar en ella. Lily se había casado con el hombre que lo atormentó _años_ , ella sabía todo de lo que Potter era capaz. Y aún así, se casó con él. Lily ya no era su amiga, ni lo sería nunca.

Ya le pagó sus años de amistad y ayuda, ya le salvó la vida a ella y a su cerdo esposo. Ya no le debía nada.

Y aún así debía seguir encerrado en el infierno de esa maldita escuela...

Observó la hora, y notó que segundos faltaban para su primera clase doble de pociones con ellos. La clase que Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían. Odiaba esas clases desde antes de ser profesor; siempre había problemas con esos engendros sin sentido de responsabilidad. ¿Qué no notaban ellos, en su mente infantil, que el más mínimo error podría ser fatal? Las pociones no era un juego, podían herirse de forma horrible o peor, _morir._

— Estúpidos niños.

Apretó su varita entre sus blancas manos delgadas, y abrió la puerta del salón. Hacía frío, mucho frío. Severus ya estaba acostumbrado, se había criado en él.

Al entrar con su dramatismo tan característico, cerrando las ventanas con un movimiento de muñeca lleno de gracia. Volteó y quedó de pie ante todos; los miró de arriba a abajo sin expresión, y pensó que para su Draco sería raro verlo así de serio.

Comenzó la clase pasando la lista, y se detuvo ante el nombre de la cría de Potter.

— Ah, sí. — Murmuró. — Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Escuchó a su niño reírse bajito en el fondo, junto a sus gordos amigos. El sonido de su risa fue un bálsamo para sus nervios aumentados y corazón palpitante.

Terminó de pasar la lista, y miró a la clase. Los miró con frialdad, y vio como Potter lo miraba a los ojos.

— Están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones — Habló casi en un susurro, pero sabía que se le entendía todo. — Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Al finalizar su discurso, lo acompañó el habitual silencio. Algunos niños de carmín y oro temblaron o alzaron la ceja, obviamente sin comprender la epicidad de sus palabras y la verdad tras ellas. Algunos, como esa niña fea de cabello alborotado permaneció con la espalda recta y esas ansias de participar que era tan común en los Ravenclaws. Le disgustó, siempre le cayeron mal los sabelotodos, incluso en sus años de estudiante intentó permanecer lo más lejos posible de esa etiqueta. Se decidió a ignorarla lo máximo posible.

Observó al mini-cerdo, y le dijo de repente: — ¡Potter! ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Conociendo a su padre, no se habría molestado en abrir un libro de pociones antes de entrar a la clase. Lo mismo hizo James Potter en su primer día, lo recordaba bien. Es verdad que Slughorn le había preguntado algo acorde a un primer año, no como él. ¡Pero al diablo! Quería vengarse un poco, ¿tan mal estaba?

La niña fea agitó su mano en el aire ni bien terminó de formular la pregunta. Pff, si ella, siendo una nacida de muggles (cosa que dedujo, su apellido no formulaba en la lista de sangre puras, aunque bien podía ser mestiza), sabía con tanta seguridad la respuesta, ¿qué detenía a Potter?

— No lo sé, señor — Contestó el niño. Los labios de Severus se curvaron, burlón. Oh, se divertiría con este mocoso.

— Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.

¿Era inmaduro burlarse de un niño por traumas de la juventud? Sí, un poco. ¿Le importaba? No, mierda, no le importaba.

— Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Estaba seguro que más de la mitad de inútiles en esa clase tampoco sabía la respuesta. Ugh, la misma niña fea parecía la más obvia excepción, agitando la mano tan alto que casi tocaba el techo. Severus escuchó a su niño reírse bajito de nuevo, junto a sus amigos. Su niño sabía la respuesta.

— No lo sé, señor.

— Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter? — No había necesidad de preguntar, estaba seguro.

Potter permaneció mirándolo fijamente, y Severus puso todo su esfuerzo en no demostrar cómo esos ojos verdes lo inquietaban. No era por su mirada, pero por el color...

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? — Volvió a preguntar, y la molesta niña se puso de pie, con el brazo en alto.

— No lo sé. —Dijo mini-Potter con calma. — Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?

_¡Ah!_ ¡Así que el mocoso se la daba de inteligente! Ya vería, maldita fotocopia insolente.

— _¡Siéntate!_ — Gritó a la niña de apellido Granger. — Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo están apuntando todo?

Escuchó el súbito movimiento de plumas sobre el pergamino, complacido. Miró al atrevido muchacho de soslayo, y por encima del ruidaje sin cuidado Severus dijo: — Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.

Que mejor el pequeño cerdo se sintiera con suerte, sólo fue un punto. Ese día se sentía generoso. 

Separó a los alumnos en parejas con la finalidad de que mezclaran una sencilla poción para curar forúnculos. Mientras, se paseó con gracia; ondeando su túnica negra tras su paso sigiloso. Observó a sus estudiantes pesar los ingredientes y aplastarlos. Comenzó a decirle al resto de brutos que observaran la perfección con la que su Draco estaba cocinando a fuego lento los pedazos de cuerno.

De repente, y cómo no, una multitud de nubes de ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. Maldita sea, ya alguien lo arruinó. Apostaba lo que fuera a que los culpables debían ser Gryffindors.

Giró sobre sus talones, y comprobó que tenía razón. Un pequeño león, regordete y castaño, de alguna forma logró que el caldero de su compañero se transformara en un hirviente engrudo que se derramaba sobre el suelo, y quemaba y agujereaba las ropas y zapatos del resto de niños. Genial, lo que le faltaba.

Enseguida, toda la clase se subió a sus taburetes y algunos a las mesas entre grititos. El pequeño león torpe se había empapado en la poción, gemía de dolor y por sus brazos y piernas aparecieron pústulas rojas. Algo dentro del corazón de Severus, su instinto maternal, vibró y sintió mucha lástima. Tuvo el impulso de saltar y correr a abrazarlo; pero rápidamente se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Acaso olvidó que debía mantener una reputación ante sus serpientes? Este niño no era su Draco.

— ¡Chico idiota! — Con enfado le gritó, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita. — Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

Mientras el leoncito lloriqueaba, y la lástima llenaba a Severus, pústulas comenzaron a llenar su naricita.

— Llévelo a la enfermería. — Le ordenó a su compañero. Y se giró hacia la nueva cría Weasley y Potter. Los había visto trabajar pobremente cerca de el muchacho.

Recordó cómo James Potter siempre: o permitía los errores desastrosos en sus compañeros (¡Los mismos que después llamaba amigos!), o él mismo lanzaba alguna porquería a los calderos ajenos para que su ineptitud en tal arte no se notara. El recuerdo lo hizo rabiar.

— Tú, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.

¡Maldita sea! Esa expresión asquerosa pobló la cara copiada de ese pequeño bastardo. Lo vio abrir la boca para soltar alguna sandez, pero la cerró de inmediato. El nuevo Weasley lo pisó por debajo del caldero, y le susurró algo que Severus no se molestó en escuchar. 

_¡Malditos chiquillos, obtusos e imprudentes!_ Maldijo en su interior, la hora restante. ¿Su único consuelo? Sus serpientes, capaces y brillantes sobre esos leones; y sobre todo su querido Draco.

Cómo amaba a su bebé, tan guapo como su padre. Con ese deslumbrante cabello rubio platino, y esos ojos grises tan bellos. Ojos que, gracias a los genes de Severus, eran ligeramente achinados. Su niño era una copia de su padre, pero con las mismas facciones suaves y labios rojos de Severus. ¡Tan bonito! Estaba seguro el mestizo que su Draco era el niño más bonito que alguna vez haya visto. Y sabía que para muchos era igual, Lucius ya se había puesto intenso con los obvios pretendientes que un lindo _"sangre pura"_ , fértil con el don de la vida como Draco traería.

El día de su nacimiento no le había sorprendido en lo más mínimo enterarse de la naturaleza de su retoño. Había gran probabilidad que un llamado doncel diera a luz a otro, más alguien poderoso como él.

Oh, estaba orgulloso de su bebé, por más que a veces se comportara como un _creído castrante_ , también igual a su padre, lo amaba mucho.

Lo que se hereda no se roba, ¿no?

_[end]_


End file.
